Sindel kills almost everyone
The Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers are the first team of Power Rangers to be granted powers entirely through Earth human technology, and not through mystic forces, wild beasts, or by alien technology. They were also the first Power Ranger team whose identities were known to the public due to the fact that they are public servants and thus has no need to hide their identity. Luci never made an appearance with BJ, David, Carlos, Juan, Kenneth, Jason, Julie, Shawn wearing glasses, Stella the Storyteller, Stephen or a shorter Baby Bop. Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) and the A-Squad Rangers are the first American-made Power Rangers with absolutely no Super Sentai counterparts. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force and Power Rangers Wild Force are the only Power Rangers series where the gender of the Yellow Rangers for each series were changed to female, wherin their original Japanese counterparts are actually male. As is commonly known now, despite the Yellow Ranger being a female within Power Rangers, in Kyouryuu Sentai ZyuRanger the Yellow/TigerRanger, ironically named "Boi", was male. Due to this, there is an obvious change in the physique of the Yellow team member when the show cuts to Sentai footage (this is most notable within Season 1). This is also why the Yellow Ranger does not wear a skirt, nor stand in girlish poses like the Pink Ranger does. The Ninja and Shogun Ultrazords are the only Zord formations in Power Rangers history that are made from American footage. No suits or props were used in making them; the Bandai toys of each Zord were used to bring them to life on the show. The American versions of the toys were used for this, which presented some problems as the American versions are often noticeably different from the Japanese versions (and thus, the actual Zords on the show). For example, the left arm of the Japanese Shogun Megazord toy, the "Invincible General" from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger (and the real Shogun Megazord/Invincible General) is white. For some reason, the left arm of the Shogun Megazord toy was repainted pink for the American version to match the main five colors of the Rangers being used in the United States at the time (the U.S. was still using the Zyuranger colors of Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink). Thus, the arm would suddenly switch colors whenever the Shogun Ultrazord was formed. Additionally, because the "Return of Titanus" version of the Titanus toy was used, the Ninja and Shogun Ultrazord formations mistakenly had the Dragonzord chest shield on the front of Titanus. Each formation, however, was used only once - Ninja Ultrazord destroyed the Face Stealer, and Shogun Ultrazord destroyed Dischordia, both events occurring in season 3. Power Rangers SPD is one of two Power Rangers series to feature truly evil and malevolent Power Rangers (the A-Squad), the second being the Psycho Rangers from Power Rangers in Space/Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Tommy Oliver (the Green Power Ranger) and the Wind Rangers (Shane, Tori, and Dustin) turned evil due to evil magic, Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Lightspeed Ranger) because of some misguided quest for revenge, Trent Fernandez (White Drago Ranger) because of his Dino Gem's influence, and the Thunder Rangers (Hunter and Blake Bradley) because of Lothor's deception. Eric Myers (Quantum Time Force Ranger) and Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Ranger) were anti-heroes. Billy Cranston had unintentionally gained negative proton energy from the destruction of the Command Center. The power of the Gold Ranger couldn't be infused into Billy Cranston because, when the Command Center had blown up, Billy had absorbed an extremely high dosage of "negative proton molecules" which resisted the Golden power like two magnets (presumably the like poles of two magnets) put together. Power Rangers Turbo was the first Power Rangers series not to have an Ultrazord of any type! This trend continued until Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive! The omission of Rocky DeSantos from Forever Red is a storyline based one: Rocky was severely injured during the events of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie as well as Rocky not actually having been the leader during his time as The Red Ranger. Also, the Red Ranger suit from Gosei Sentai DaiRanger was never used in the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Rocky's Ape Ninja Power Coin was destroyed in Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. Rocky DeSantos is the first Red Ranger not to be the leader of a Power Rangers team. He is notable for being one of the few Red Rangers (and the first Red Ranger) not to actually lead a Power Rangers team; others include Aurico and Wes Collins. But after Power Rangers Operation Overdrive ended, one Power Rangers fanfiction series (Power Rangers: Space Defenders) used two Red Rangers! They used a Red Ranger who is not the leader of a Power Rangers team and a Red Ranger who is the leader of a Power Rangers team. The first Red non-leader was Jason who stepped down as leader just before he left the team. This is because Zordon chose the new leader to be Tommy, the White Ranger. However, Rocky is the first Red Ranger who never led. He is like the 3 Red Rangers from Denji Sentai Megaranger, Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, and Mirai Sentai Timeranger. In Megaranger, MegaRed wasn't the leader. He was second-in-command to MegaBlack, who was the actual leader of the Megarangers. In Kakuranger, NinjaRed wasn't the leader. He was second-in-command to NinjaWhite, who was the actual leader of the Kakurangers. In Timeranger, TimeRed wasn't the leader. He was second-in-command to TimePink, who was the actual leader of the Timerangers (However, in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Rocky's position as a red ranger wasn't second-in-command to Tommy it was Kimberly, the Pink Ranger). Katherine Hillard is the only Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger never to see the Dinozords, Thunderzords, White Tigerzord or Dragonzord in action. She is also the only Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger that has never met Zack the Black Ranger or Trini the Yellow Ranger. She is also the only Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger to never encounter the Putties. The main five Dairanger suits were never used for Power Rangers at all. Only the KibaRanger (White Power Ranger) suit was used for Power Rangers. Lord Zedd is the first American-made villain that is only part of Power Rangers and not the Sentai Series. Others villains that would follow this are Divatox, Astronema, Scorpius, Trakeena, Ransik, Lothor, and Mesogog. Sindel walks into the temple, letting off a banshee scream multiplied tenfold from her original powers. Sonya and Stryker are pushed to the stairwell by the force, Sub-Zero is forced to generate an ice shield, Jade wards off the attack as best she can with her staff, while Johnny Cage only keeps his balance by holding onto one of Jax's arms. Only Nightwolf is uneffected by the scream. SINDEL: Come forward, if you dare. I will finish what the Lin Kuei could not. The Forces of Light quickly come together. JAX: Let's do this. NIGHTWOLF: Attack! Nightwolf charges Sindel with a tomahawk raised, but she parries the attack and punches him across the face, knocking him down. Johnny Cage tries next, but Sindel blocks his attacks, grabs his arm, knees him and punches in the face, letting him drop. Kabal moves in, but Sindel kicks him down before he can even strike and stomps her heel straight through his respirator, killing him. She lets off a laugh as she does so. Stryker attacks next, but Sindel dodges his attack, kicks him in the knee and caves in his lower jaw with a ferocious punch, killing him. Cyber Sub-Zero charges in, but Sindel blocks his attack, punches him across the face, rabbit punches him and unleashes a brutal uppercut to his face that destroys his mainframe and sends his body flying away, sparking as it does so. Jax runs to face her, but she grabs both of his arms and drives her heel square into his throat, spraying blood from his neck and killing him too. Smoke tries to kick Sindel, but she grabs his leg, knees him in the groin, then grapples him in a sleeper hold and snaps his neck. Sonya charges right into a high kick that sends her sprawling. Jade rushes forward and tries to punch Sindel, but Sindel grabs her hand and punches her in the face twice. Kitana runs forward with a roundhouse kick, but Sindel ducks it and grabs Kitana in a choke hold. She kicks Jade away and throws Kitana aside, before turning to Jade and finishing her by tearing out her stomach. As Sindel throws the organ aside, Kitana attacks again. Sindel blocks her attacks, punches her twice and kicks her down. As Kitana tries to rise, Sindel grabs her arm, pulls her in and repeatedly punches her in face, before dropping her with a flying kick. Kitana rolls over onto her stomach, and though unable to stand, gets to her knees. KITANA: Mother, please! SINDEL: I am no longer your mother. KITANA: Mother, this is not your way. Shao Kahn has corrupted you! SINDEL: Shao Kahn has resurrected me! You have betrayed him. Embraced a pathetic cause. KITANA: Remember Edenia, mother. Remember your rule before Shao Kahn's invasion! SINDEL: Quiet, child. It is time for you to join your friends. She generates a purple swirl of magic and begins draining Kitana's soul. Nightwolf drags himself toward her. NIGHTWOLF: Monster! Sindel turns around, stopping the spell on Kitana, who falls unconscious, and faces Nightwolf. SINDEL: Still alive? No matter. Soon you will reunite with your ancestors. They fight. Empowered by Shang Tsung's magic and strength, Sindel proves to be the toughest fight of Nightwolf's life. It takes all of his fighting ability and protection from the Spirits to even keep in the fight, but in the end he gains an advantage and knocks Sindel to the floor. NIGHTWOLF: Now, Sindel. Face the Spirit's judgment. Sindel rises without effort and laughs in his face. Nightwolf begins a chant in his native tongue and a light from the heavens surrounds him. He blasts Sindel with lightning from his hands. The camera switches to Sonya, who has also survived Sindel's assault. She looks up to the ceiling. SONYA: Raiden... Raiden, where are you? Back at the temple, Nightwolf crashes through the sacrificial alter. The fight has obviously not gone well for him. Sindel walks over to him and wraps her elongated hair around his midsection, dragging him into the air. SINDEL: Victory is mine, Shaman. She generates the purple aura around her hands and starts draining Nightwolf's soul. NIGHTWOLF: Not if I... take it - from - you! He starts another desperate chant in his native tongue and his hand starts to glow with blue energy. Sindel laughs as he does so. As his chant increases in volume, he begins to glow blue as well. A cloud of mystical energy appears and both kombatants are blazed in blue light. Raiden teleports in with Liu Kang just in time to witness this. LIU KANG: By the Elder Gods! Screaming one final time, Nightwolf releases the spell and the blue light turns to a blazing white, engulfing both Sindel and himself. Liu Kang and Raiden are forced to cover their eyes. Sindel screams as she is disintergrated by the light, and Nightwolf does the same as he also dissolves into nothing. The light dissipates, leaving no evidence that Sindel or Nightwolf ever existed. KITANA: Liu Kang... LIU KANG: Kitana! Liu Kang rushes to Kitana's side and grabs her hand. She doesn't even have the strength left to sit up. KITANA: Liu Kang... You were right. I wish we had met... under... different... cirumstances. LIU KANG: Kitana... She gasps and then finally breaths her last. As her body goes limp, Liu Kang falls to his knees, still grasping Kitana's hand. LIU KANG: They are dead. RAIDEN: Liu Kang, I-- LIU KANG: We abandoned them and they're dead. RAIDEN: My heart, too, is heavy with their sacrifice. LIU KANG: Their deaths achieved nothing! Category:Fan Fiction